Love meets Again
by uzamaki-chan
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun meet when Cagalli falls on top of him! When they least expect to see each, they sit next to each other on the plane! When they say they're goodbyes they find out Athrun is Cagalli's brother's best friend! What adventures await them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On April 26 the 18 year old princess of Orb walked out from her disastrous meeting. Then the biggest jerk and crappy guy on the face of the frickin world walked out from the meeting room. "Hey Cagalli! Wait up!" (As you guessed it) Yunna Roma Seiran walked out trying to get in pace with Cagalli Yula Attha.

She ran out of the room and started to run. She crashed into a broad-shouldered man with cobalt colored hair and fell over. This made him unbalanced and he fell on top of her. The guy was so close she could smell his cologne. He looked into her golden orbs and she stared back at his emerald orbs. But to spoil the moment (as usual) Yunna was coming closer. "Excuse me" Cagalli muttered. And crawled out from underneath him.

(Cagalli POV)

Everyday was the same, Yunna trying so pathetically to impress her but it just made her despise him even more. She got up and ran as fast as she could. Her petite body not letting her move very fast. She ran into an alley. She hid behind a trash can and saw the purple haired freak looking down the alley before moving past. Cagalli sighed, "I hate that bastard. He is so annoying and arrogant. He thinks just because his father is close with mine and he is part of Orb's highest people he can be my boyfriend." She all of a sudden blushed at thinking about how close she was with that green-eyed man. Now that she thought of it he was really hot. He had a tall lean figure, a face that looked like it had endured war like hers, and strong like he had been in battle, handsome, and in even though she hated to admit it he was a really huge hottie.

(Athrun POV)

Wow that was an extremely strange looking girl. Was it a girl? It could have been an extremely long haired boy or a short haired girl. But her/his orbs were beautiful. He got up and started walking towards the street to catch a cab to the shuttle board. He sighed thinking about what was waiting there for him. He wiped away a drop of sweat from his brow. Mia Cambell the head of his fan club was there waiting for him. And behind her was her second in command, Meyrin Hawke. He gulped thinking this was his doom.

(Normal POV)

Cagalli ran to the shuttle board after being dropped off from the bus station to avoid meeting Yunna. She was off to finally take that scholarship to Oxford College in London. She boarded the aircraft and took her seat. She was riding first class, like usual. She looked to right and her jaw dropped. Right next to her was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Right next to her was Yunna. "I knew I should have ordered a private jet. But no! I had to be too lazy and I was afraid people would blab about the nuisance of getting the jet and blah blah blah." Cagalli thought.

She turned to get up from her seat and get on a new shuttle. "I'll just get up really quietly and—"

"Hey Cagalli! Didn't think I would see you again today. What luck eh? It seems we are destined right? We really are the perfect couple!"

"Eh heh heh. Um… Well it seems I am on the wrong shuttle and I have another meeting. So see you!" Cagalli said before running away at top speed.

She went and grabbed her suitcase and left. Now she exchanged her tickets for another. "God! Damn it! Why did the piece of shit Yunna have to be here? Why? Why? Why!" she was now yelling.

She didn't realize that she was now yelling. She saw people staring at her and muttered under her breath, "What the hell are you looking at?"

She walked onto her shuttle and found her seats. The flight attendances had already taken her suitcase. She didn't have first class anymore which had really pissed her off. And then she was going to be squeezed against some big asshole who would ask her out. Then she would do her usual routine of kicking him in his nuts and stomping off. She looked to her left and right, nobody was seated there. "Maybe I will be alone on this trip and it will be nice and easy." She thought closing her eyes and thinking about how comfortable it would be.

"Excuse me miss you are, um, lying on my seat." Said a gentle, beautiful, and musical voice.

She looked up her eyes blazing with anger that would make the strongest of the strongest shiver. But this guy was different he just stared at her with a look of amusement on his gorgeous face. She all of a sudden looked away and blushed. This guy was familiar. She was about to move over when her cell phone rang like crazy. She picked it up without thinking. "Hello? Cagalli Yula Attha speaking. Who is this?"

"Hey babe this is your one and only sweetheart speaking. Where are you? I went to the meeting room and you weren't there." A cold and arrogant voice said.

With instinct Cagalli shut her phone off. "That jerk I hate him! I ought to" she then realized that the guy with blue hair was staring at her.

The man took his seat and began to read his book. "What book is that possibly?" Cagalli asked.

"This is Angel's and Demons. Why?" the man asked.

"Oh just wondering. No wonder why it looked so familiar. I read it last year."

"That is cool. Where are you heading to after the shuttle ride?"

"Huh? Oh I am going to Oxford College. What about you?"

"Same here. It is my first year. You couldn't be over 17 years old so you can't possibly be over a first year am I correct?"

"Yes you are good at estimating and finding out info aren't you?"

The blue hair boy nodded. The shuttle started to lift off the ground. Then the show Friends went on. Cagalli fell asleep halfway through and her head fell to one side onto the shoulder of the man. He just looked at her peaceful and beautiful face. Cagalli woke up staring into the face of the blue haired boy. "AH!" she screamed in his ear and slapped his face. She got up and stomped off into the bathroom. She was too annoyed. "Okay Cagalli calm down," she said to herself.

She decided to change her clothes. Instead of wearing something uncomfortable like her business suit she decided to wear white shorts and a green tank top. Then moved back to her seat. She avoided the gaze of other people who had heard her scream. She muttered a sorry to the man.

She explained that it was an accident and she was really sorry for slapping him. They started to talk with small talk but then it got into a conversation. They arrived at earth and were having a lot of fun talking. "What did you say your name was?" Athrun asked.

"I didn't say what my name was." Cagalli answered.

"Well my name is Athrun Zala. What is yours?"

"My name is Cagalli Yu-Yu-Yu." She had to be very careful with her identity. "Um my name is Cagalli Yula. Yes Cagalli Yula. Well I'm sorry we won't see each other again. Well, bye!" she yelled before running off to the phone booth.

* * *

(A/N):

Hey guys and gals! Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I will update the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello?" asked voice.

"Hi Kira! This is Cagalli your older twin." Cagalli said.

"Oh hey Cagalli! How have you been? What are you doing?" Kira Yamato asked.

"I'm at the shuttle station on Earth in Tokyo. Can I stay at your house until November? Please. That is only 4 days please! Kira I am begging you! You won't even notice I am there! I will cook and clean and, and—"

"Okay Cagalli I get it. But sis I have never known you to ever cook anything that wasn't burnt or exploded." Kira said laughing.

"Fine, so I am a crappy cook whatever. And thank you so much I will catch a cab to your house. Wait, what is the address again?"

Cagalli got the address. She hopped into the street and nearly got run over. She finally caught a cab and gave the address. In the cab she was thinking about the cobalt haired man and what he was doing. "Too bad I won't see him again. He was such a handsome guy." She said with a sigh.

(Athrun POV)

"That girl seems familiar somehow. She slaps hard too," I thought while rubbing my still sore cheek.

"Hey Athrun you okay?" my best friend, Kira Yamato asked bringing me out from my thoughts.

"Hmm oh yeah perfect. Thanks," I said.

"Athrun we have known each other since we were very young I think I can tell if something is wrong or not," he said.

"Well… There was this peculiar girl onboard my shuttle. She had golden brown orbs and shiny blonde hair. She seems familiar somehow."

"Athrun have you been eating something funny? Do you have a fever? You look a bit pale."

"No! You know that I don't drink alcohol and I eat only healthy foods. So I can't possibly be sick!"

"I don't know. Alright." Kira said giving me a look of worry before turning his gaze back to the road. "We're here. My sister has decided to come and stay with us. Thank goodness we have a three bedroom apartment."

"What do you mean? Does this mean you broke up with Lacus?" I asked.

"Huh? Of course not you know that Lacus and I love each other way too much to end our relationship. Besides I am going to ask her to marry me sometime this year. I think someone might get impatient of waiting."

"Knowing Lacus she is one of the most patient people in the world." I answered.

"Hey look a cab just pulled over in front of my, I mean Lacus and my driveway. Must mean that my sis is here. Unusual she is usually late." Kira said.

"I wonder who his sister is. I wonder if we have met before!" I thought.

* * *

(A/N):

Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. Plese review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We're home!" Kira yelled.

"Uh Kira I don't think anyone is home." Athrun whispered to his friend.

"Of course someone is home you dingbat!" Kira said giving a playful swat to his best bud. "They must be in the garden. Sh! Let's sneak up on them."

They walked across the room and found the back door. He saw his fiancé Lacus Clyne speaking with someone whose head was blocked from view by the shadow of a near-by tree.

Kira was just behind the door when an unusually high voice came up behind Athrun and Kira and yelled, "Boooooooooooooooo! Haro! Haro!" Then a mechanical toy jumped out at them and started bouncing around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys yelled and fell down the stairs into the backyard.

The girls finally noticed the boys' arrival. "Are you guys ok?" Lacus asked in her musical and gentle voice.

Kira got up and just hugged Lacus to answer her question. "I think I can take that as a yes. But what about you Athrun?"

"A-Athrun? As in Athrun Zala?" came Kira's sister's voice.

"Yes. That would be me. And how do you know me?" Athrun asked.

"Why I sat next to you on the shuttle. And now I remember why you looked so familiar! You were the guy I crashed/fell onto when I was running away from that ass Yuuna." Cagalli said.

"Why hello. And you said we would never meet each other again! And even my best bud's sis! What a small world! What college are you going to again?"

"I'm going to Oxford College in London. Why would you care? Besides the chance that you are going to the same college as me is very unlikely."

"Well as slim the chances are the answer is affirmative. I am going to the same college as you. When do you exactly plan on leaving? I don't mean it in a rude way I mean would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Well… Yes in fact I do mind. But since it won't only be you and me. I guess it is ok. Right? Kira, Lacus, you guys are coming back on Halloween right?"

"Negative I'm sorry to say sis. Lacus and I are going to stay back until the 3rd of November. We have to be able to spend some time together without you two nuisances to bother us." Kira laughed, but then turned it into a cough to disguise his amusement.

"Oh great…" Cagalli mumbled.

"Well that is fine right, Cagalli?" Athrun said slinging his arm around her shoulder, smiling at seeing her blush before hiding her face.

"Don't touch me!" she said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Let's have a contest who can go the longest without eating and the two losers ha to do a dare."

"No! That's not fair! You know I love to eat!" Cagalli complained.

"Yeah. And I can't talk right without the right food!" Athrun said.

"Oh look at who are chicken!" Kira and Lacus said making clucking noises.

Athrun and Cagalli not being able to resist a challenge said in unison, "You're so on!"

"Good. Now I am off to make lunch," Lacus said. "Cagalli, I hear from Kira that you absolutely love spaghetti and meatballs so I am going to make it for your pleasure. And since I was once engaged to Athrun I know that you adore it also."

"Hey! Lacus! Wait up!" Kira yelled catching up with Lacus and leaving Cagalli and Athrun alone—together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cagalli and Athrun watched them walk into the house together. That was when they noticed that they were alone together in the backyard filled with flowers. They looked away, feeling awkward, since they were alone. "So…" Athrun said trying to start a conversation.

"Um, you come here often?" Cagalli asked.

"No, I just happened to be here since I am going off to college soon. What about you?" Athrun answered and questioned.

"No, I rarely ever come to visit because I am busy usually. I live at Orb and am one of the heads there." Cagalli said.

Another awkward pause passed making the minutes feel like hours. "Kay! Everyone ready for the dare! The food is ready!" Lacus yelled walking in with a huge plate full of spaghetti and meatballs.

'Thank goodness,' Athrun and Cagalli thought.

The food looked perfect and it smelled delicious. This made Cagalli and Athrun's mouth water. Cagalli and Athrun realized something; they hadn't eaten since they both had left the shuttle. They didn't think that this was fair. Cagalli's stomach all of a sudden growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone started to laugh, except Cagalli. "Hey! This is not fair! I haven't eaten for six hours!" Cagalli complained.

"Cagalli is right," Athrun agreed. "We haven't eaten since we boarded the shuttle."

"And how do you know that?" Kira asked. "Have you been spying on her or something?"

"WHAT! Of course not! I was sitting next to her on the shuttle by chance, sheesh!" Athrun yelled.

"CALM DOWN ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed at him.

"Don't yell at me!" Athrun yelled. "You're the one spasing out!"

"Shut the hell up!" Cagalli yelled.

She stood up and glared down at Athrun. They glared for a while until Cagalli's stomach growled again. Everyone started cracking up, even Cagalli smiled. "Well I am going to eat!" Cagalli said forgetting about the dare.

Nobody stopped her. She dug in and ate at a speed of 100 miles per hour. It took her 10 minutes to eat half the platter of food. Athrun looked hungrily at the food. Then he stuttered, "C-Cagg-aa-lli y-yu-yu-you f-forgot a-ab-o-o-u-ut t-he d-d-da-are."

"Wow Athrun you do speak funny when you are hungr-- What was that you said!" Cagalli said through a mouth full of food.

"He said, 'Cagalli you forgot about the dare' and that means you are the first loser! This means that we get to dare you! But, we will first have to find out who the next loser is." Kira said evilly.

"O-ooooh br-bro-th-th-errr." Athrun said with a strange sigh.

Everyone started cracking up except for Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli stopped eating and was very pissed off at them all for not stopping her from eating and falling into the trap. Athrun's stomach growled even louder than Cagalli's did before. He scowled at them for laughing. 'Man! I am so hungry! This sucks!' Athrun thought.

He got up and walked inside. Everyone exchanged looks and decided to follow him. They followed him into the kitchen and saw him stuffing his face. "ATHRUN!" Kira yelled at him making him jump.

He turned around to see three faces glaring at him, one naturalist and two coordinators. "Heh heh?" Athrun said hesitantly.

"For cheating," Lacus said. "You have to do TWO dares."

"What!" Athrun growled, "That was not even fair! You guys probably already ate before Cagalli and I came and we didn't!"

"Oh shut up Athrun! We didn't, we waited for you both. We wanted to have a picnic together." Kira said giving him a disappointed glare.

"Oh…" Athrun said.

"Now for your dares…"

* * *

plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

"Now for your dares…" Lacus said evilly.

"Yeah let's do Athrun first," Kira said.

"Okay," Lacus replied. "Hmmm what evil dare should we give him?"

"I got the first you can have the second dare," Kira said. "I got his dare. I dare you to go and sleep in Cagalli's room for the next three days."

"WHAT!" Cagalli and Athrun yelled.

"Okay I got the second dare," Lacus said. "Muhaha."

Athrun gulped. "I dare you to give Cagalli four kisses on the lips for at least two minutes each!"

Athrun looked at Cagalli and saw she was beet red. He smiled and tried to keep cool and said, "No prob."

He turned to see that she wasn't where she was a moment ago. He saw Kira and Lacus looking away guiltily. "Where did she go? Is she okay?" Athrun asked.

"She went to the living room. She's fine she just got a phone call that's all." Lacus replied quietly.

Athrun walked over to living room and saw the door was closed. He knocked. There was no answer. He quietly opened the door and poked his head in through the gap. Cagalli's back was to him. "Yeah I know. Yeah but it was a dare and you know me. I can't resist a challenge," Cagalli said.

Athrun planned to jump out at her from the back and yell Boo! But it seemed like he stopped in mid-air when he heard something that made him crack inside. "Yes, of course. I love you too." Cagalli said.

Athrun didn't know why this hurt his heart so much. He was about to leave the room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked down and shook off the hand. "Athrun what's wrong?" he heard Cagalli say in a concerned voice.

Athrun turned on her, "Why would you care! Just go back to speaking with your boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!" Cagalli yelled. "That was my dad!"

"Your dad?" Athrun asked.

"Yes of course! You think I would have a… a… a…?" Cagalli stuttered.

"Boyfriend?" Athrun finished for her.

"Yeah. Of course not! I don't even like boys!"

"Oh…" Athrun replied sadly.

"Hey why do you look so down? You still have to do your second dare." Cagalli reminded him shyly.

"Right," Athrun replied. "Don't worry I will make them as short as I can. This is not going to be very short though. Since we have to do each for two min--."

He was cut off when Cagalli pulled him in for a hard kiss. His eyes opened in shock but then he relaxed and did the same his eyes closing. He licked her lips asking if he could explore her mouth. She replied by opening her lips partly. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth. "Way to go guys!" Kira's voice rang through the room.

Athrun and Cagalli broke apart and started blushing. "How many were those?" Lacus asked appearing from behind the door.

"Just one," Athrun said. "I still owe her three more."

"Okay Athrun. Keep it easy on my sis. This is probably her first time kissing anyone on the lips. Besides I think you were moving a bit fast giving her a French kiss!" Kira said.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled at him clearly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, Cagalli, Lacus and I have been talking about your dare and…"

* * *

Kay guys and gals time for you to review. Hope you liked the chappie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 **

"Okay…" Cagalli said nervously.

She then clung onto Athrun's arm making him blush. "We've decided that you have to go with Athrun to Oxford and act as if you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend for three days. Understand?" Lacus said.

Cagalli nodded numbly. "Oh look at the time!" Lacus said. "It is time to go and see the movie."

"What movie?" Athrun asked.

Athrun was no longer blushing he had gotten used to the clinging. "We can't choose which movie to watch. So, we decided to ask you guys." Kira said.

"Okay which movies?" Cagalli asked.

"Psycho or Love Story."

"Psycho," Athrun said. "Love story," Cagalli said at the same time.

"Well, which one is it?" Lacus asked in her angelic voice.

"Fine, Psycho!" Cagalli said.

"Hey don't call me that!" Athrun said.

"Not you you idiot! Cagalli said.

"Ha ha. I knew that!" Athrun said.

They walked to the sofa and Kira sat with Lacus on his lap on one side. Athrun and Cagalli (still clinging) on the other side. The scariest part when everyone was dead showed up. Lacus screamed and turned to put her face in Kira's shoulder. Athrun just stared at them. Cagalli eeked and was about to jump out of her seat and run to her room when… Athrun's comforting arm came up behind her and put it around her, pushing her against his chest. "It's okay Cagalli. Calm down I am here for you." Athrun said his chin on top of her head.

Cagalli put her arms around his waist and was shivering. "Thank you, Athrun," she whispered.

"No problem," Athrun said. "I almost forgot I still owe you those three kisses."

With that he put his other free hand under her chin and pointed her head up to look at him. He could see she was on the bridge of tears. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears he was hesitant to kiss where her tears had been. But his conscience told him to. So he came nearer and nearer when all of a sudden Cagalli's head jerked back. "Athrun, this is really kind of you, but I am not sure that I am ready for this."

"I understand. I remember my first kiss," Athrun said.

"But I am ready for those three kisses," Cagalli said licking her lips.

Athrun smiled. He came and placed his lips on top of hers. He shivered at the sensation of their warmth. He pushed her body against his tightly. He enjoyed the feel of her soft touch when she put her hand on his cheek. It seemed like it had been three minutes. 'Two left' Athrun thought.

They broke apart gasping for breath. He saw that Lacus and Kira weren't on the sofa anymore. 'Must have gone to bed.' He thought.

The movie was over and the credits were now on. He turned off the TV and saw Cagalli asleep on the sofa. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. He layed her on the bed gently. A shadow appeared at the doorway. He saw that it was Lacus in a nightgown. "Remember your dare," she said.

Athrun nodded. He got on the sofa. He heard something in the room. He saw it was Cagalli. "Cagalli is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing in my room?"

"Remember I have to do the dare." Athrun said blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah…" Cagalli said with a yawn.

'She looks really cute when she yawns like that," Athrun thought.

"Let's just try to go to sleep and forget about this," Cagalli suggested.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was two o'clock in the morning and... "God I can't sleep!" Cagalli said quietly not to wake up Athrun.

She heard a snore from the other side of the room. She walked over quietly and saw Athrun was asleep. 'He sure is cute when he is asleep," Cagalli thought.

She looked at how childish he looked. She laughed to herself. She reached out her hand to put his hair out of his face. Athrun felt something, something touching, more like petting him like a dog. He snatched the thing with his hand in a hard grip. He looked up to see Cagalli struggling to get out of his tight and painful grip. He let go and she went back to her bed with her head down trying to hold back tears. He got up and followed her. He said, "Cagalli I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"I-It's okay," she sniffed.

"Cagalli it's not okay. I know, let me make it up to you," Athrun said.

"No it's fine you don't have to. But… what did you have in mind?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know, maybe sleeping with me?" Athrun said.

"Uh… I don't know," Cagalli hesitated. "I've never slept with anyone before."

"That's fine," Athrun said moving closer. "I will always be there for you. Remember?" He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

Athrun put a hand around her waist while getting on the bed. She turned around to look at him in shock. 'She's blushing like mad' Athrun thought with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Cagalli yelled, "What's so funny!"

"Heh… heh… nothing just you," Athrun replied with more laughs.

Cagalli growled at him but it only seized to amuse him more. She was really, really angry! She was so outraged she kicked him off the bed. "Hey! What was that for!" Athrun yelled angrily while rubbing the back of his head, "That hurt!"

"Hmph," Cagalli said with a smile, "Serves you right for laughing at me."

"All I did was hold your waist!" Athrun yelled. "Usually girls like it when I do that! But guessing, since you DON'T look like a girl you wouldn't!"

Cagalli wasn't angry anymore she was hurt. She dashed out of the room crying.

Meanwhile…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning everything beautiful in the world," Lacus said stretching from her bed. "Oh, good morning Kira!"

"Morning Lacus," Kira said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Want to have breakfast now?"

Lacus asked. "Alright, but first let's go and check up on Cagalli and Athrun."

They tiptoed upstairs to Cagalli's room. Surprisingly, the door was open! They decided to eavesdrop on the two. They heard, "Usually girls like it when I do that! But guessing, since you DON'T look like a girl you wouldn't!"

They were shocked that Athrun would ever say something cruel and cold-hearted to anyone. Cagalli ran out of the room crying. Then Kira went into protective brother mode and his eyes turned from their purple color to a red flaming color. "ATHRUN!" he yelled.

Athrun ran out of the room yelling after Cagalli, "Wait! Cagalli! I didn't mean that I'm sorry!"

His apology was to no avail. She just kept on walking and didn't look back or say anything to him. Athrun finally caught up with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her turn around to face him. She wouldn't even look at him! He had messed up big time.

"Look, Cagalli, I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry Ok? Please except my apology."

She just pushed his hands off her shoulder and kept on walking down the stairs. Athrun ran down the stairs after her but then he slipped and tripped down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he made a loud THUMP. Cagalli acted as if she hadn't even seen him and stepped over him. This was the last of Athrun's patience.

He caught up with Cagalli and turned her around. He lifted up his fist and was ready to punch her. For a second, he forgot why he was angry and if he should beat up this girl. He was about to punch when…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

"Athrun!" Kira yelled grabbing his fist in mid-air. "Look at who you are about to punch."

"Yeah," Athrun said. "I'm about to punch this… bitch to shreds!"

"No you won't!" Kira said getting into SEED mode. He punched Athrun in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Then he grabbed Athrun and pushed him against the wall. Giving him the don't-you-dare-hit-or-make-my-sister-cry look. He started to strangle Athrun. Athrun couldn't breath so he begged for forgiveness and tears were coming out of his eyes while he gasped for air.

"Kira!" Lacus and Cagalli screamed, "Don't hurt him!"

These words didn't reach Kira completely but he loosened his grip a little. Athrun was running out of air too fast and blacked out. "ATHRUN!" Cagalli yelled.

Cagalli held back Kira while Lacus went to the neighbors house to get help. "That bastard is going to get what he deserves!"

Cagalli was loosing her grip on Kira. 'Where is Lacus with backup?' she thought.

Lacus finally arrived and with three boys who were all eyeing her. The boys were Shin, Rey, and Sai. They held back Kira who was still struggling. Cagalli let go of Kira and walked over to Athrun's side. He was beginning to gain consciousness.

Athrun looked around his lungs killing him. He put one hand up to his throat where Kira's hand and pressure had been. It still hurt there, but he put his hand over it. Then he felt a light and gentle hand on his.

He looked over and saw Cagalli. She was crying and smiling at him. "Oh Athrun," Cagalli whispered. "Thank goodness you are alright. I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

"It's (gasp) fine," Athrun wheezed.

"Do you need more air?" Cagalli asked.

Without letting him answer she pressed her lips to his and gave him more air. His eyes opened with surprise, but eventually he closed his eyes and excepted her kiss.

"Athrun?" Cagalli whispered to him after lifting up from the kiss/CPR.

Athrun opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His throat hurt so badly. He opened his eyes and felt as if they were going to burst. The light hurt his eyes.

Cagalli lifted his head up and placed it on her lap. "There, now get comfortable You will have to rest here for a while since Shin and the others are holding back, well more like trying, to hold back Kira. Lacus went to make tea to try and calm down the situation.

"Just close your eyes and rest! Sheesh, from what I hear from Kira is sad. You're such a busybody over school. See! Your eyes are dropping, go to sleep."

Athrun closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had a dream. There was an angel in the sky. She was very beautiful and had long and graceful wings. She was the perfect type of girl for him. He walked closer to see her face. He called out to her but to no avail. He was walking and walking that he didn't notice the gap in the ground and fell. He yelled out for help but no one heard him.

Athrun woke up to feel something stroking his forehead. "Cagalli?" he whispered.

Nobody answered. He opened an eye and saw something black and hairy stroking his eyes. "AHHHH!" he screamed jumping up and tripping over the coffee table landing face first on the floor.

Lacus walked into the room and stared at him. "Athrun! Shush! Kira and Cagalli are finally sleeping!"

"Oh sorry! I saw this big black hairy thing touch me!"

"Oh that. Hee Hee," Lacus laughed.

"What was that thing?"

"That was our cat, Momo. You really should come over more often you haven't some here for a while. Momo is a full year old already."

"Oh…"

"Hey guys…" Cagalli said walking into the room.

Athrun was so surprised with what she was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse with mini shorts. "Hey Cagalli," Athrun whispered getting up.

He walked over to her and had a sudden urge to touch her. "Athrun self-control, you are still in Kira and my house remember," Lacus reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Athrun said stroking Cagalli's hair. "That reminds me. Cagalli, you and I both have to start packing I bought those tickets for the train tomorrow. The only time for riding the train is at five in the morning to get to our destination."

"Oh… Okay," Cagalli said.

She got up and started to walk to her room. Athrun went into his and got his suitcase out. He started to pack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

3 AM the next day…

"C'mon Cagalli, we're going to miss the train!" Athrun yelled up the stairs.

Cagalli came down the stairs in a pair of jeans, leather boots, and a tank top. She ran down the stairs and tripped on the last three. Athrun stepped forward and caught her bridal style. He propped her down on to his left side.

"Alright let's go!" she said excitement sparkling in her eyes,

"Not so fast," Kira and Lacus said.

Lacus was smiling uncomfortably. "Here I made you a basket of treats for the ride. It's cookies and some chocolates."

Kira was glaring at Athrun. "Athrun! You better not hurt Cagalli. You understand me?"

"Yes, Kira I understand you. Don't you trust me?"

"Not now I don't. After you made my sister cry like that."

"Look I apologized and I am ready to be punished _again_." Athrun said glaring.

"Now, guys please don't fight," Lacus said getting in-between them.

"C'mon Athrun, we wouldn't want to miss our train," Cagalli said grabbing his arm in an effort to pull him away,

Athrun wouldn't budge. She decided to push him even further. "C'mon!" she yelled angrily.

Her words didn't reach him. She decided to just try and lure him away from the house. She got in the car and waited for him. She waited 30 minutes but he still wouldn't come out. This was the end of her patience.

She walked into the house to her room where all her spare clothes were. She decided to find her secret weapon against boys. She hated it too but this was an emergency. She pulled them on and walked down the stairs,

"C'mon Athrun, sweetheart," she said walking past.

Athrun turned his head to stare at her. She was wearing a mini-mini-skirt. "A-alright," He stammered.

Cagalli walked into the passenger seat and sat down waiting. He came in and then started the engine. He took one more look at her and then started moving the car.

They finally reached the station at 4:30. "Hey there babe!" some boys said walking up to Cagalli. "You want to hang out sometime at my house?"

"No thank you and if you don't mind I have a train to catch."

"HEY! Tough girl are we? We usually get what we want so come with us!" a boy yelled grabbing her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Cagalli screamed.

"No you're coming with us," another said pushing her from behind.

Athrun was coming back with some food for Cagalli -since he already ate. He saw the boys pulling the resistant Cagalli toward a car. "Let go of her you jerks!" he yelled at them.

Cagalli was crying and begging for them to let go of her now. They still refused to let go of her. Then she heard Athrun's voice and turned her head. He was coming over with something. A weapon? No, it was a bag of fries.

"Why should we punk?" the leader said. "We saw her first so she's ours back off!"

"No! Because she's my girlfriend already! Isn't that right Hun?"

"Athrun, honey, boyfriend of mine please help me!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun got very angry when he came closer and saw that Cagalli had been crying. He went into SEED mode and knocked out all the guys. He was smiling. He was so happy that Cagalli hadn't been hurt in any way. "Thank you so much Athrun!' Cagalli said giving him a peck on the cheek. "You saved me from those evil boys that were going to hurt me probably rape me!"

"Don't worry Cagalli I would never let that happen to you. Remember that."

"Thanks Athrun! You're the best guy in the world. Besides Kira of course."

She boarded the train with Athrun's arm draped around her waist. They sat down in a double seat. Cagalli was starting to get tired her head was leaning to one side. Then it fell onto Athrun's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. He placed a kiss on her cheek and stared at the newspaper again. The train made a couple of stops. Then the announcer said, "Alright folks, next stop is to Oxford in England. We'll be there in about half an hour so get comfortable."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cagalli woke up to find an empty seat beside her. She looked around and saw that nobody was around. "Athrun?"

Nobody answered. She decided to walk around and look for him. She went into the station and saw a lot of students waiting. She spotted Athrun talking with a group of girls. She started to walk up to him to notify him that she was awake and ask why the hell he didn't wake her up, but something stopped her. She saw him stretch his arm out to drape it around a girl that looked like Lacus, the girl turned to him and they started to make out.

Cagalli walked away shocked by the seen. "Um hi," a guy with brown hair and light blue eyes said to her.

This guy looked a lot like Kira just with different eye color. "Hey," she said back.

"Um are you Cagalli?" the boy asked.

"Yup. Why? Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Kai.

"And how do you know my name?"

"I'm supposed to be your guide for joining the new school."

"Oh okay. It's nice to meet you. Wait a second, is that Mirilla Haw over there?"

"Um yeah. How did you know?"

"She's an old friend of mine. HEY MIR!" Cagalli called to her.

Mirilla, "Mir", heard her and turned around. "Hey! Is that you Cagalli?" she asked giving her a big hug.

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Great, and you?"

They started chatting and catching up. Kai just looked at them. "Who's he?" Mir asked Cagalli eyeing him with interest.

"He's my guide for now. His name is Kai. Since I'm new here. You know Athrun Zala? Does he have a girlfriend or something? 'cause I saw him making out with some girl that looked a lot like Lacus!"

"Oh no! He likes to go out with a lot of girls though. I heard that he slept with every girl in our grade except the new girls and me!"

"That's terrible!"

Cagalli turned around to look for her guide. She found him right next to her. She smiled at him. 'Wow! She is so hot! I like her smile too.'Kai thought.

"Hey! I got to go. Dearka is waiting for me outside the parking lot. Bye." Mir said.

"Oh okay. Bye!" Cagalli said.

Kaiand Cagalli walked in silence. They finally stopped in front of a black sports car.Kai opened the door for her and she got in. "Hey Cagalli!" someone said.

She got out of the car to see Athrun running towards her. She just stared at him before getting back in the car. Kai closed the door and got in the car. Athrun got to the car and called to her. She just ignored him. "Why is she mad at me?" Athrun thought.

The car started to move and it left him in the dust.

"Cagalli…" he whispered.

* * *

Hey guys! Here is the updated chapter. I edited it. Sorry before i couldn't make up whether to use Kai or Tomo. So at first I made up Tomo from Ultra Cute's guys combined. Then I used Kai since he was better known lol. So I'm sooooo sorry for confusing you all. If you would like to review again I would appreciate it. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

"Okay here we are! Oxford!" Kai said.

"Wow! It's so big!" Cagalli said.

Kai just smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Kai put his hands up in defeat. Cagalli smiled. Her smile turned upside down when she saw a familiar black car. "C'mon Kai," she said pulling his arm.

Kai looked back and saw the classmate he most hated , Athrun Zala. "Cagalli!" he yelled to her.

She acted as if she hadn't heard him and kept walking. Athrun ran up to her and grabbed her arm. He turned her to look at him. She still wouldn't look at him. (A/N: sound familiar?) He was getting impatient… Athrun grabbed the bottom of her chin and pushed it up firmly. She was trying to resist the force but she just ended up cracking her neck. Kai heard this and pushed in between them. Cagalli turned around and started to cry. This really pissed Kai off. He pushed Athrun onto the ground, then rushed over to comfort Cagalli.

Athrun was pushed off the sidewalk causing him to fall. Kai was next to Cagalli telling her it was alright and he was rubbing her back in an effort to sooth her. She all of a sudden jerked and hugged Kai. She kept rubbing her head against her chest as if trying to rub away her tears. Kai was enjoying this and put his chin on top of her head.

Athrun saw this and pushed Kai. He went over to Cagalli and hugged her. She pushed him and ran into the school. Kai and Athrun both chased after her. Athrun caught up with her first. He grabbed her arm and asked for forgiveness. She just said, "I never knew you were this big of a jerk!"

He was caught off guard by this remark and just walked away. He whispered under his breath, "Bitch."

Cagalli heard this and started to cry. She was about to run into the bathroom and cry her eyes out when... Kai came and pulled her into an embrace. Thinking it was Athrun, Cagalli punched him in the stomach. "Ow, that hurt!" Kai said rubbing his stomach.

Cagalli recognized his voice and muttered a sorry. He answered that it was alright and pulled her into another embrace. Cagalli blushed. She didn't know why she was blushing. After all, it just was a friendly hug to cheer her up. She thought for a moment, 'Do I like Kai?'

She just shook her head and said, 'No it's only because he is being friendly that I like this treatment. It's just feels good to have someone care for me now.'

She snuggled closer making him blush. 'Do I like Cagalli?' he thought.

'No, I couldn't she's just a friend. After all, I guess it's just good feeling another girl in my arms since Jean moved to California.'

Jean had been his girlfriend until now. She had red hair and emerald eyes like Athrun's. She had moved to California when her mom had got another job but with a better pay. Jean hated to leave Kai like this. He was really sad.

Cagalli seemed to see his misery in his eyes and grabbed his hand. She ran off with him and he didn't have the chance to react. He fell on his face and was half dragged to the library. "Wow, it's so big!" Cagalli exclaimed her eyes shining.

She then got shushed by the librarian. "Yeah, you'll hafta come here everyday with these teachers. They give us so many assignments! It's like hell." Kai whispered.

They started to walk around. Then Cagalli got bored and dragged Kai to another random place- the cafeteria. "MMMMMMMnnn," Cagalli said munching into a sandwich. "This is sooooooo good, want one?"

Kai looked at the pile of food. There were only five left. Cagalli had eated fifteen sandwiches in three minutes! He shook his head. Cagalli smiled and munched on the last three and gulped it down in less than he could say never-mind-I-actually-want-one-please. "Um, Cagalli" Kai said. "You know how there is a welcome dance this week?"

Cagalli dropped the soda she was holding in her hand. It dropped onto his head. "HEY!" Kai yelled getting up. "Why'd you do that?"

"Gomen," Cagalli said looking down.

Kai nodded. "I'm going to my room to wash up. Oh that reminds me. I have to show you your room. Just let me change my top kay?"

Cagalli nodded and followed him to his door. "Is it ok if I come in?" she asked shyly.

Kai said, "Yeah, I just need to change into a T-shirt so wait in the living room."

He went into his room and Cagalli waited. She was bored so she decided to lie on the couch and watch TV. She was looking for the remote when... she heard thunder. She screamed! KAi heard her and came out without a shirt on. "What's the matter!" he demanded.

She pointed out the window and he heard thunder. "So... you're afraid of thunder. That's fine you don't have to be. I used to be afraid of it too," he said.

She didn't answer. He looked at her, "Cagalli." Then she blacked out. While she blacked out she had a dream of her sad past.

_Flashback:_

_Cagalli was in the kitchen peeling some potatoes with Mana when the butler came. "Miss Cagalli and Mana you must get out of here at once!"_

_"Why?" Cagalli asked not looking up from her potatoes._

_"Because Sir Izumi said that you must because some of the citizens were building a bonfire and it ended up lighting the house. We must leave at once."_

_"But what about my father?"_

_"He will be alright Cagalli don't worry," Mana said pulling her arm._

_Cagalli wasn't happy with the answer and ran across the hall towards the study. There was a lot of smoke there and her father was dying. "FATHER!" she screamed._

_"Cagalli..." Izumi said before getting crushed by a piece of firewood. "NO!" she screamed. _

_The butler came in again and carried Cagalli bridal style out of the house. It was burning more and more by the second. Then there were bright lights outside. And a boom! Cagalli blacked out with tears in her eyes. "Father... No..." she whispered before blacking out completely._

_End of Flashback._

"CAGALLI! CAGALLI!" many voices were yelling to her.

For a second she thought it was her father. She opened her eyes to see Kira, Kai, and Lacus there waiting for her. There was one person missing, she just couldn't figure out who.

"Cagalli! Did Athrun do this! If he did I'm going to..." Kira said his eyes burning fire.

"Kira... He didn't do anything to me," Cagalli said.

"Then who did?" Kira demanded again.

"Kira, calm down," Lacus said rubbing his arm and back.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he relaxed. "Well, the good thing is that your okay now right?" Lacus said to Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded. Who was missing? She couldn't figure it out. Then she thought of a certain blue-haired coordinator. Her blood boiled at the thought of what he did to her. Then Kira noticed her face and used his twin instinct to notice that Athrun was the jerk who was so mean to his sister. HE probably caused this to happen! He got up which caused his chair to fall onto its side. "THAT ATHRUN IS SOOO GONNA GET IT!" Kira yelled his face completly red.

"Why Kira what did he do?" Lacus asked.

"He..." Kira said getting the wrong idea.

* * *

Hey guys please review. Sorry this chapter is short. I didn't have much time to write it. I don't like to keep the readers waiting but so far I have been a bit busy. I have school soon so I don't have much time to write. I will try and update the chapter at most a week and a half. Thanks people.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 10

"He..." Kira said.

"He what?" Lacus asked calmly.

"HE RAPED MY SISTER!" Kira yelled.

"Kira shut up!" Cagalli yelled throwing a pillow at his head.

He was too blinded by anger to notice and was hit squarely in the face with the pillow and was knocked off his chair landing on his butt. "Cagalli, I promise I will kick Athrun's ass for you."

"Kira you're getting the wrong idea! Athrun never did that to me!" Cagalli yelled.

"Oh..." Kira said looking away blushing.

Lacus and Kira left. Kai didn't leave Cagalli's side once. He stayed there and waited without saying a word just watching her. Cagalli fell asleep. 'She looks like an angel.' Kai said.

With Athrun

Athrun was in his room staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was Cagalli. 'Cagalli... Cagalli...' he thought.

He closed his eyes and all he could see was her. Ever since that day. Athrun thought about their first meeting. He didn't know how to describe his feelings. He was always happy when he was around her except for the past couple of days. The last couple of days he hadn't seen her and he missed her so much. He wished he could just say sorry and say that he... he...

Athrun sighed. 'God I'm so pissed off with myself. I just had to blow it didn't I? **Yup you sure did.** Who are you? **I'm your mind, you baka!** Well if you're my mind then why didn't you speak up before! **Because I was speaking to you all that time like to remind you NOT to yell at Cagalli. But NO! You're too arrogant to listen to anyone but yourself right?** No! **Well all I can say is that you blew it!** It's not my fault. It's that fucking Kai guy who came into the picture. HE thinks he's so god damn good doesn't he? **Well he is a hell lot better than you. He is kind and sincere to Cagalli. And if you hadn't blown it then you would have been the person who had comforted Cagalli during the storm. And would be next to her and on good terms. AND maybe you would have been the person who was her boyfriend, not that Kai is (yet), and going to the dance with her.** What he already asked her to the dance? Aw shit! **Well he mentioned it and probably he will soon ask her and you will go with your 'Princess Meer' right? Well that's your downfall. And yes you totally are a piece of shit! **Yeah? Well if you're my mind then you are the also a piece of shit. **I know that! You truly are a good for nothing piece of shit which makes me that right? Yes, of course it does. Your lucky to have me as a mind.** Well then "great mind" tell me what I should do with Cagalli! Eh? Tough brain are we well then tell me huh! **You know you really are a piss off! Oh sorry I have to go...** No you wait one fucking minute and answer my question! '

"Great now you leave me in the dark!" Athrun yelled.

"AAAAAATTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE-PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOO!" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Athrun gulped. Meer was on the other side of the door and she was being her usual self, annoying. Then Athrun realized something. Cagalli must have heard about his reputation. "Shit," he murmered.

He looked at the door. Thank god he had locked it with all his locks. Then the door started to shake and he hid under the bed. "ATHIE-POO WHERE ARE YOU!" Meer screeched walking in.

'She's probably here to seduce me," Athrun thought.

"Aha! There you are athie-poo," Meer screamed into his ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Stay away from me!" Athrun yelled.

"Athie-poo? What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Don't you remember last night? It was the best night of my life!" Meer yelled.

Athrun just stared at her in shock. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Remeber? You kissed me at the station while that new bitch was looking. Then, you yelled at her and all that junk. Then you got all sad and asked me to do 'it' with you. Don't you remember? And then you rode me like nobody ever has dont that to me before!" Meer exclaimed sparkles in her eyes.

'Oh shit what have I done?' Athrun thought.

He did the only thing he could think of... run. He didn't know where he was going. Then he ran and ran and the next thing he knows is he is at the hospital requesting to see Cagalli. The nurse looked at him and she winked at him then showed him where the room was. She slapped his butt when he entered the room. "Cagalli..." he said when he saw her.

(Cagalli POV)

'I swear someone just called my name' Cagalli thought.

She opened her left eye. Kai was there she opened both eyes and saw a dark figure in the doorway. She leaned forward to see who it was but her head hurt. "Cagalli, you should really lie down," Kai said worriedly putting his hand behind her head to support her.

"I'm fine Kai. Who's in the doorway? Is it Kira or Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"No, um it's..." Kai said nervously.

"Who is it god dammit? Just tell me!" Cagalli said sounding pissed off.

"It's me," Athrun said stepping to the right side of Cagalli. (A/N: Kai is on her left so he decided to move to her right. Thanks for reading this, I love you all!)

"Athrun..." I said not wanting to look at him.

"Um can we speak," Athrun asked. "Alone?"

"Hmm, alright. Um Kai could you go for a little. You should really eat something." I said worriedly and trying to shoo him away.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Kai asked angrily.

I reached out my hand and put it on his. "I'm fine and it will be alright. I really appreciate what you did for me. Thanks so much. Oh and the answer to the questions before are yes'." I said with a smile.

Kai's frowning scowl turned into a huge smile. He leaned over and hugged me then kissed my forehead. "Kay then I will see you later."

Kai left and there was silence for a little while. "Um I came to see you." Athrun said.

"I noticed," I said.

"Um... Cagalli... I uh just wanted to say," Athrun began...

* * *

Kay guys! Next chapter. Sorry I know it's kinda short. I am back at school. Which sucks. And yeah so I need y'all to review. I thank you alllllllll for reading and reviewing my story! I'm thinking of putting on a new story too about Athrun and Cagalli so how does that sound? Well please review kay? Thanks and if you have any questions I will answer them and comments too. Bye, Love you all so much,

Asucaga4ever


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

"Cagalli, I-just-wanted-to-say-I'm-sorry-for-the-way-I-have-been-acting-toward-you-and-I'm-begging-you-please-forgive-me?" Athrun said quickly.

"Um, pardon?" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli... I... just... wanted..." Athrun said slowly.

"Spit it out already baka!" Cagali yelled getting impatient.

"Cagalli, I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting and please," Athrun said. "Please forgive me."

Athrun went on his knees and pleaded as if his life depended on it. "I wasn't really mad at you Athrun it's just that..."

"What?" Athrun asked getting up.

"It's just that... I was jealous. I saw you kissing that girl who looks like Lacus. I..." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said walking over to her side and brushing her golden locks on her forhead. "You know I only like you."

"But..." Cagalli started but was cut off by Athrun kissing her lips.

She kissed back but then pulled back. Athrun was shocked by her reaction. He looked at her puzzled. "This isn't fair to Kai. I said to him I'd be his girlfriend and I'd go to the dance with him."

"Oh... So that was what those two questions were?" Athrun asked.

"Yes," Cagalli said looking away.

"But we can still be friends right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah friends," Athrun said.

"You know when I was younger I never had a friend," Cagalli said sadly.

Athrun looked up shocked. How could nobody like Cagalli? "Really?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe that would happen to you. I mean who wouldn't like someone like you!" Athrun asked.

"Well..." Cagalli began.

_Flashback begins:_

_Cagalli was all alone on the swings. Everyone else was playing kickball. Then one of the balls went flying up onto the top of the building. "Aw great now we can't play!" a boy yelled._

_Cagalli climbed up and pushed it climbed down with the ball. "Here's the ball," she said._

_All the other kids lookedat her and one said, "AH! It's Cagalli run away! We don't want to get her stupidety!"_

_"Wait!" Cagalli yelled running after them._

_They all ran and she couldn't catch up. She sat on the bench all alone. Then a man came up to her and said, "Hey kid where are you're friends?"_

_"My father told me not to speak to strangers," Cagalli answered looking away._

_"Well you're father is wrong. I just want you to sit on my lap," the man said._

_"I don't wanna," Cagalli said._

_The man grabbed her and tried to put her on his lap. She tried to resist but she hurt her arm. Then a smaller version, and younger, came up and saw the tomboyish girl getting hurt. He went up to the man and kicked him in the back of the leg. The guy ran and Kira looked at the tomboy. She seemed a lot more girly and fragile then they thought. She didn't seem dumb just misunderstood. _

_End of Flashback._

This was how Kira and Cagalli became close friends then they found out they were both twins.

"Wow... And I thought I had it tough," Athrun said.

"What do you mean! Of course I would have it tougher!" Cagalli yelled.

"Yeah, but here's my story..." Athrun said.

_Athrun's Flashback:_

_"ATHRUN-SAMA WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU SO MUCH!" all the girls yelled chasing him in a mob._

_Back then Athrun wasn't the best athlete let's say. "AHHHHHHHH!" Athrun screamed running away._

_"ATTTTTTTHHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a young Meer yelled stepping in front of him._

_"I'm going to marry you and we're going to have the most beautiful children. We're going to sleep together and have 'it' everyday!" she yelled._

_"NO, THAT'S GONNA BE MEEEEEEEEE!" yelled another girl._

_"ALL YOU BITCHES GET AWAY FROM MY ATHIE-POO!" they yelled._

_"AHH ALL OF YOU GIRLS STAY AWAY FROM ME I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Athrun yelled running._

_Meer caught onto his arm and every girl in the whole class jumped on him and tried to steal a kiss._

_"Kids these days!" the teacher yelled._

_This is Athrun's average day for the past 6 years!_

_Flashback ends..._

"Whoa!" Cagalli yelled laughing.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Athrun yelled.

"Well we are friends after all right?" Cagalli yelled.

"Yeah so we're cool.

"Yup... We're cool," Athrun said.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm trying to write as much as I can. I have a lot of exams up so yeah. Well please review this chapter too and I will update as soon as possible. I love you all very much!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a week since Cagalli and Athrun made up for their little fight. Now they're friends but Athrun is still very jealous of Kai. Kai and Cagalli have been getting closer lately and Athrun hoped he could break apart that Kira look alike and take his place. Then he had a phone call. "This is Athrun Zala speaking who is this?" Athrun said.

"Hello Athrun this is…" said the person.

Athrun was shocked it was…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the phone call, Athrun stood there looking at his cell phone with a shocked look on his face. Then the phone started ringing while he was looking at it. Athrun nearly fainted. He picked it up. "H-Hello?" he asked.

"Yeah, hey Athrun! This is Kira. Lacus and I are at the train station can you pick us up?" Kira asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll bring Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Kay see you then. Bye," Kira said.

Athrun hung up. "Hey, Cagalli!" he yelled.

No answer nobody was in the room. He started to look around the halls and there was nobody there. Then he went to the science room and he wished he hadn't walked in. There he saw Cagalli and Kai making out. They seemed pretty preoccupied they hadn't even seen him. Athrun cleared his throat. Cagalli broke the kiss and looked around. She spotted Athrun. "Hey Athrun! What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, but can I speak to you for a sec?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah sure," Cagalli said.

Then Kai started following them. "Hey Zala! Where are you going with my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Athrun asked.

"You being a playboy… I should ask because Cagalli's my g---"

"Big whoop! I have something to tell her," Athrun said putting his arm around Cagalli's waist and dragging her to the janitor's closet which was supposedly soundproof.

"Okay Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Yeah what were you 'dying' to tell me?" Cagalli asked looking rather impatient.

"Your brother just called me and told me that he is at the train station. He wants us to pick him up," Athrun explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I'll go and ask Kai if he wants to come. I've always been telling him about Kira," Cagalli said getting up.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's wrist dragging her down again. "No…Don't tell him that," Athrun said.

"Why not?" Cagalli asked.

"'cause I can't stand him…" Athrun said.

"That's not nice Athrun… You shouldn't speak of my boyfr---" Cagalli said before she was cut off.

Athrun had kissed her cutting off those words. He hated him. He hated Kai for taking the opportunity of taking Cagalli as his own. He didn't want Kai to interfere anymore.

Cagalli broke the kiss. "Athrun what was that for?"

"I want to be with you," Athrun said into her ear making her shiver from the feeling of his breath. "Not that bastard."

"Athrun…I…" Cagalli said.

She opened her mouth to say something but then she felt Athrun's lips against hers and his tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes and their tongues started to battle against each others. They finally broke the kiss.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said caressing his cheek. "I…"

She was about to say something but then… _Knock…Knock…_ "Hey you youngsters! Get out of my closet!" said a voice.

They got up and left the closet. Kai was standing outside in the hall pacing. Cagalli was about to walk up to him and explain where they were going but Athrun stopped her. "Athrun!" Cagalli whispered to him.

"Shush! Watch him. I've seen him do this before. This is why I hate that bastard," Athrun said.

Cagalli watched. Then she saw Kai walk up to a girl she had never seen before. She saw them talking and didn't hear anything from them. She walked a little closer with Athrun following her. "Hey babe! We're still on for our date this Saturday right?" she heard the girl say.

"Yeah, of course. You know me. I'm just hanging out with that blonde bitch so that I will get a good report. The head master will probably say that in my comments. You know. Cagalli's such a whore, and a gullible one at that," she then heard laughing.

All of a sudden Cagalli couldn't see. Everything turned blurry. 'What's this? I can't be crying! Not me! Not the goddess of victory!' She started to run away. Then she tripped and was expecting to hit hard on the ground. She didn't and opened her eyes. "Hey you okay?" she knew this voice.

She turned around and glared at him. "Don't 'hey you okay' me! Kai I can't believe you would do something like that to me! I caught you in the act so don't deny it! You're the bastard and the playboy! Not Athrun! You just wanted to cover up! I hate you! Never speak to me again and I'll make sure the head master hears this! So don't worry he will write this down in your comments so there!" Cagalli screamed and started to run but tripped again!

She (again) expected to hit hard ground. But she (again) didn't hit anything. She slapped whomever it was hard across the face. She turned around and saw a very confused Athrun with one cheek very red. "Oh my god, Athrun I am so sorry!" Cagalli said getting up and caressing his cheek.

"Ow, that hurt. It's fine. But we're very late to pick up Kira and Lacus so let's hurry," Athrun said blushing from Cagalli's touch.

They got in the car. Athrun saw Cagalli's face looking as if she cried. He also so sadness in her eyes when he had caught her. "Cagalli is there anything wrong?"

"Huh?" Cagalli asked.

"No… Well, you were right about Kai I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Cagalli said feeling tears in her eyes again.

She turned away not wanting Athrun to see her tears. He put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Cagalli…" he said before kissing her.

She closed her eyes and her arms snaked around his neck. They broke the kiss gasping for air. "Don't cry, Cagalli," Athrun said.

He took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Then he started the engine and they started to drive toward the train station. "Hey Cagalli um before… My mother called me and said…"

* * *

(A/N:) 

Hey guys I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. I know it's been like a month... I had so much to do and I had to do like 10 essays and things for every subject. I hate school. Well I also made a new story but I think it's kinda different. Well please review. I want like 15-20 reviews before I update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Cagalli um before… My mother called me and said that my father is hosting a party in three days. He's the head of Plant Corporation and wants me to bring a date with me. He says we can invite Kira and Lacus too," Athrun said.

"Oh… Okay so who are you taking?"

"I-I was um… w-wonder-i-ing if y-you would l-like to c-come with m-me?" Athrun managed to say.

"Okay!" Cagalli said with excitement.

"Really?" Athrun asked.

"Yup yup!" Cagalli said.

"Yes!" Athrun said punching the air.

They arrived at the station and Kira and Lacus were waiting for them. "Where the heck have you been!" Kira asked. "We have been waiting for about one hour for the love of--!"

"Sorry little brother. We have been dealing with some… problems let's say," Cagalli said.

"Uh-huh," Athrun said with a sweat drop.

"What could have been so important? Hmmm?" Lacus said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Nothing much, probably," Kira said.

"Ugh! Kira you are so annoying! Where's your apartment we'll drop you off there with Lacus!" Cagalli yelled making everyone stare. "Sorry go back to your job!"

Everyone turned their attention away. Kira and Lacus talked about how things were going with their preparations for their wedding in the car. Then they said goodbye and went to Kira's apartment. "Hey Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Yes?"

"Um… You want to stay at my place tonight? If you would like you can stay with me since I understand that you don't have anyplace where you can stay besides Kira and Lacus'. But I kinda see that they are busy and want some quality time. So what do you say?"

"Yeah sure Athrun," Cagalli said delighted.

They parked the car and started to walk down the path to his house. They walked past a park outside the gate of his mansion and heard something. It sounded like whimpering. Athrun put his arm around Cagalli and put her behind his back so that the thing wouldn't hurt her. Athrun told her to stay there. He walked through the bushes and their was a little puppy Labrador Retriever in the bush and it looked like it's paw had been poked with a thorn and that it had been fighting a full grown cat. It was all shaken up and was pretty bloody.

"Aw poor little guy! Here doggy…" Athrun said soothing it and then picking it up and putting it in his arms.

He walked out and showed Cagalli the puppy. "Awww! The poor thing. Let's take care of it!" Cagalli said.

"Okay! What do you want to name it?" Athrun asked.

"I dunno. What about you?" Cagalli asked.

"Well I'd like to name it after my dead mom, she died during the war. Her name was Leonore! So let's call him Leo?" Athrun said.

"Okay!" Cagalli said.

"Let's take him inside the mansion. I'll clean his paw and we'll give him a bath. How does that sound?" Athrun asked.

"It sounds good to me!" Cagalli said cheerfully while putting the puppy in her arm and kissing his head.

Athrun walked with Cagalli and entwined his fingers with hers. They walked and the puppy fell into sleep. Then Athrun opened the door and they put the little puppy on a blanket and Cagalli stroked him. Athrun went to go get the tweezers and cloth.

(Cagalli's POV)

He took out the thorn and then wiped his paw. The puppy fell asleep and we looked at it lovingly. Then he picked up the pup and we brought it upstairs. We walked to his bedroom and put the pup on the pillow.

(End of POV)

"While you were sleeping in the car while we were driving I told Kira and Lacus about the party. So… tomorrow Lacus is going to help you pick a dress since it is a fancy party," Athrun said.

"But I hate wearing dresses!" Cagalli whispered angrily.

"C'mon Cagalli! The party is the day after tomorrow and it's almost tomorrow so we have another day to get ready. Please Cagalli I really like you so let's try and impress my dad? And it would fit you since you are so pretty." Athrun finished.

"Alright…" Cagalli said finally.

"Oh and one more thing Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Yup?"

"Let's go to sleep. You can sleep in the room next to mine or sleep with me," Athrun said.

"I'm sorry I think I would prefer to sleep in the next room," Cagalli said.

She started to walk to the other room and then she took out her nightgown from her suitcase since she had meant to ask if she could stay with Kira and Lacus. But she decided to give them some alone time. Then it happened… thunder.

Her room all of a sudden lighted up and the shadows started to glow with evil shadows. She screamed and was afraid. Then the door broke down and she nearly fainted. But then she realized it was only Athrun. He ran to her side and asked her what was the matter. She told him about the thunder and why she was afraid. (The whole story about what happened to her father… Refer to chapter 9). She said it while pushing her face into his bare chest to reassure herself that she was safe. He held her and he carried her bridal style to his room.

Then he placed her on his bed. And she turned to face him. He held her close to him and whispered words of comfort. Finally she fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep too. Then he whispered three words, "I love you."

Then he too fell asleep holding his love. Cagalli was fast asleep in his arms and she hadn't heard those words but a smile was on her angel-like face.


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS EVERYONE!I CAN'T UPDATE FOR ABOUT A MONTH SO HERE IT IS.THE REASON IS I'M GOING TO CAMP. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY! CAN'T WAIT TO READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO YOU SEE THE BUTTON ON THE WAY BOTTOM OF THE PAGE PLEASE CLICK IT AND WRITE SOMETHING!**

Chapter 13

_RING RING bzzz!_

Cagalli woke the next morning to an annoying noise. "Stupid fucking alarm clock!" she screamed throwing it at the wall.

'Wait a second!' Cagalli thought. 'I don't have an alarm clock! I broke it the last time…'

She sat up and… screamed! She was then pulled back down on the bed and she didn't know who it was. Then her fist connected with whomever's nose it was and she smiled. "That'll teach you bastard to mess with me, Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"Ugh! Cagalli what the hell are you doing?" came a voice.

Cagalli turned around shocked… She saw a bit of blue from under the covers and was filled with guilt. She looked down and found she was perfectly fine and nothing had happened the night before. 'Oi how do I get myself into these positions?' she asked herself.

"Athrun I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do something so stupid. It was an accident! I'm so---"Cagalli said.

Athrun was so tired. "You talk way too much!" he said pushing his lips against hers.

Cagalli was shocked and resisted the kiss at first but then relaxed and started kissing him back. "Let's get ready Cagalli," Athrun said. "I asked Mirialla and Lacus to take you shopping for a dress and I ordered a person to come for your make up tomorrow."  
"Wow Athrun!" Cagalli said her eyes shining. "You really want your parents to like me?"

"Of course…" Athrun said. "I want t-t-o as-sk y-you s-something…" mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"What would you like to ask me?" Cagalli said.

"W-will y-you g-go out wi-th m-me?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said lunging at him and landing on top of him.

They fell off the bed and Cagalli was underneath. Athrun leaned down and was about to kiss her when. "Boo!" came a voice at the door.

Cagalli screamed. "W-what the hell was that?" she whispered.

Athrun moved closer to her and hugged her close to his chest. "It's okay Cagalli. I'll protect you don't worry."

He jumped up and lunged for whoever it was. "Take that!" he yelled punching whomever it was in the gut.

"What are you doing Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. But what and how did you get in here?" Athrun asked.

"I'm the ultimate coordinator what the hell do you expect?" Kira asked. "Oh and Lacus is at home and asked me to pick you up for her since now she's um well pregnant."

"Okay Cagalli I'll bring you downstairs and then we can meet back here tonight for our dinner. We'll have dinner and we can talk about tomorrow. So don't be late."

"Kay," Cagalli said walking over and walking off to the car.

Then Athrun walked downstairs to go escort her. He saw to Cagalli getting in the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"C'mon Cagalli please try one more on!" Miri yelled.

"NO!" came a voice from behind the locked door of the changing room.

"Don't you want to look nice for Athrun and impress his parents, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"…" no answer came from behind the door.

"Cagalli?" Miri asked.

They heard a thud. "Oh my gosh what is going on in there? Nothing from wearing a dress could do that!" Lacus said.

A saleswoman came and looked at them. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes can you please unlock this door? Our friend is in there and we heard a thud in there," Lacus said.

"Alright one moment," said the woman.

She took out a chain of keys and put one in. It didn't work. "Um one moment heh…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a hour… They opened the door and found her unconscious. "Oh dear!" Lacus said rushing over to her side.

"Yeah we gotta take her to the hospital!" Miri said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"She's fatigued and dehydrated," the doctor said.

"Oh… Thank you doctor," Lacus said.

"No problem it was an honor Ms. Lacus," he said leaving to look at another patient.

Athrun rushed into the room. "What happened?" he asked rushing over to her side and holding her hand.

"She's unconscious and is fatigued and dehydrated. Again!" Miri said.

"Again?" Athrun asked.

"She's a workaholic," Lacus said.

"Oh…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kira rushed into the room. "What happened? I went to the bank and when I came home there was a call from the hospital saying Cagalli was here!"

"It happened again…."

"Again…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Athrun…" came Cagalli's weak voice from the bed.

"Yes Cagalli. I'm here," Athrun said still holding her hand and was at her bedside.

"Did they pick out a dress?" she asked.

"Yeah," Athrun said.

"Good I can still look nice for your parents and you," Cagalli said falling asleep.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said looking at her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Athrun waited all night for Cagalli to wake up. The doctor came in a couple of times to check her pulse and her temperature. He said she could go home once she woke up and that she should be very careful of her health.

Cagalli woke up and she was frantic. "Oh my god! What day is it? Oh thank god I didn't miss any school since we have another week off from spring break. On no! Today is the dance!"

"Calm down Cagalli," Athrun said.

Kira and Lacus decided to come and visit Cagalli. Kira asked to speak to Athrun alone. "Hey, can you watch her for me please? Cagalli, I mean. I have to help get the house ready for the baby and I have to look out for Lacus."

"Of course. She can move in with me if she wants," Athrun said.

Cagalli arrived in front of Athrun's car. He opened the door for her and she muttered, "Thanks."

Athrun walked into the driver's seat and asked, "Are you okay?" not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Going to the hospital was an accident. I don't know the cause of it," she said.

"Cagalli, I know you're lying so cut the crap!" Athrun yelled still not looking.

She was avoiding his gaze even though he wasn't looking at her. She was on the verge of tears. She put her hand to her mouth to muffle her crying. Athrun was just angry that this had happened that he was totally oblivious to her crying.

They arrived at his house without another word. Cagalli didn't face his cold glare. He didn't even pay attention to her. She just turned her back to him and he stopped caring when she didn't answer. He was angry that she had tried to lie to him.

He opened the door to his mansion and went upstairs to his room. Cagalli ran to the room she was told to stay in by the butler. She ran in and cried her whole heart out. Not caring who heard her. She heard the door open and close quietly. Even though she is a natural she still has very good hearing.

"Excuse me miss," came a young girls voice. "But, there are some visitors for you by the names of Miss Lacus Clyne and Mirialla Haww."

"Oh, please send them in," Cagalli said.

The door was closed. She heard some speaking from behind the door. The door opened and she hugged whoever it was. "Thank god you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Cagalli…" came a masculine voice.

"Ugh, Athrun!" Cagalli said pushing him away. "Get out of my room!"

"That's not very nice to say to your host," he said.

"If you're not going to leave than I will!" she exclaimed.

He grabbed her arm and kept her in the room. "LET GO RIGHT NOW!" she said.

The door opened. "What's going on in here?" came Lacus' sweet voice.

"You bastard! Let go of me right now!" Cagalli yelled.

"I've never seen her this angry before!" Mirialla said.

"Well, Athrun I'm afraid that I must kick you out of this room. We are going to transform Cagalli for your parents," Lacus said.

Before he could respond he was pushed and the door was locked. "Shit, I screwed up bad!" he said. "I'm so sorry Cagalli."

He went to his room to get changed. It didn't take long. It was seven o'clock. They had to get a move on. Lacus and Mirialla left the room giggling. "Wait till you see what we've done," Lacus whispered to Athrun.

He opened the door and saw the most beautiful person on the face of the earth. "Cagalli…" he said.

She was wearing a bright green dress that flattered her curves perfectly. She truly looked like an angel…

She looked up. He went next to her and kneeled down next to her. "I am so sorry that I did that before. I don't know what came over me. I was just so worried."

"It's fine Athrun," she said putting her hand on his cheek and smiling.

"You look so beautiful!" he said lifting her up bridal style and twirling her.

Meanwhile… They didn't know someone was watching their every move.

"I'm going to get you for this Attha!" she shrieked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They arrived at the Zala mansion and…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Athrun, who is this charming girl?" came a voice.

Cagalli found it was from a middle aged woman who looked just like Athrun. "Athrun is that your mother?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah isn't she great?" he whispered.

"Hello, mother," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this your girlfriend? What's her name?" Mrs. Zala asked.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. It's very nice to meet you," Cagalli answered with a smile.

"Wow how sweet! Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please…" Cagalli said.

"Waiter?" she asked.

They talked while having alcohol free drinks since they all don't like it. "ATHIE-POO!" came a voice.

"Mom, you invited Meer!" Athrun asked.

"Of course darling! She's your fiancé and such a nice girl," Mrs. Zala said.

"You have a fiancé? And you're going out with me?" Cagalli asked astonished.

"Uh… Yeah, it's legally okay since this is arranged," Athrun said.

"ATHIE-POO! I LOVE YOU AND I MISSED YOU!" Meer screamed at him clutching his arm and nearly making him deaf.

"Get off of me Meer," Athrun said trying to get out of her death grip.

"WHY! YOU ALWAYS USED TO HUG AND TOUCH ME LIKE THIS!" Meer yelled.

"When I was 4 years old!" Athrun said giving a look to Cagalli.

"BUT! BUT! YOU STILL LIKE ME! THAT'S WHY YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU REMEMBER!" Meer yelled again.

"No, my parents forced me to!" Athrun said starting to get irritated.

"YEAH RIGHT BABE! YOU SO DIG ME! WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH THIS LITTLE BIT-I MEAN ANGEL!" Meer asked looking to see if Mrs. Zala noticed (she didn't).

"Mother please tell her to let go of my arm!" Athrun said.

"Meer! Why don't you dance with Athrun? I'm sure Cagalli won't mind?"

"Uh…" Cagalli said.

"Excellent! You two go and dance and we will talk," Mrs. Zala said.

"HUH! NO WAY AM I DANCING WITH THIS SLUT!" Athrun yelled getting away from Meer and going next to Cagalli.

Meer faked tears. "Y-You're sooo cold!"

"Athrun that is so harsh!" Mrs. Zala said.

"YEAH ATHIE-POO!" Meer yelled.

"Athrun!" came a harsh manly voice.

"Hello. Father..." Athrun said.

"Athrun! You know we would never force you into things like marriage! This is the sweetest girl I have ever seen! Now go and dance with her right now!" Patrick Zala said.

Athrun stuck his hand out for Meer to take. "Do it the correct way son!" Patrick said.

"Would you please honor me with this dance?" Athrun choked out.

"Why yes Athie-poo!" she squealed before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Athrun inwardly flinched. 'Bleh I think the bitch licked me.' He glanced at Cagalli. She was off with his mother and they were talking. 'Hey! How come she doesn't have to endure this hell? Lucky! Damn it why the hell is father so annoying?'

(Meanwhile… With Cagalli)

"Excuse me miss…" came a voice.

"Huh?" Cagalli said turning around her amber eyes wide with surprise.

Athrun took another glance at Cagalli. There was a man next to Cagalli. Wait a second! He knew the strange man. "Holy shit! It's…."

* * *

(A/N)

I expect at least 10-15 reviews! I got about 5 during the last chapter! So you see that button down there yeah! CLICK IT! THEN i will update the next chapter. i have it all writen out already!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Excuse me, miss?" the stranger said.

"Huh? Oh my god! You're Kai right!" Cagalli said.

"Yeah! You're Cagalli right!" Kai said.

"Uh-huh. What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"My parents are big investors for the Zala corporation! What about you?"

"I'm here as Athrun's date just…" Cagalli said looking over.

Kai's eyes followed her gaze. 'That bastard is dancing with another woman when he asked Cagalli out! That's unforgivable!' Kai thought. "Um Cagalli! " Kai said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Cagalli asked.

"W-would you like to dance?" Kai asked holding his hand out for her to take.

"I have nothing better to do. So why the hell not," Cagalli said taking his hand and smiling.

Kai blushed. 'She's so cute!' he thought.

The music changed from the fox trot to the waltz. "Um… Kai?" Cagalli asked.

"Yup?"

"I don't know how to do the waltz…"

"I'll show you then."

Kai took Cagalli's little hands in his own. "Now you just step back like that. Yeah… That's correct. Now to this direction and step towards me…" Kai directed.

When Cagalli stepped forward Kai came a little closer so she could lay her head on his chest. She stiffened at the sudden contact but then relaxed. 'This is so nice. He's so gentle with me…' Cagalli thought.

(Meanwhile… Back with Athrun and Meer…)

"Athrun…" Meer said seductively. "Why don't we go to your bedroom? We could continue our relationship from where we left off…"

'Eww!' Athrun (and I) thought.

"No thanks. I don't have sex with bitches like you."

"Oh? Then why are you going out with that player girl over there?"

"Yeah right! Cagalli would never play anyone!" Athrun said.

"Then why is she so close with that boy over there?" Meer asked.

"Who? That stranger from before… He looked familiar. Oh my fucking god! It's that damn fucking bastard, Kai!" Athrun yelled.

Athrun let go of Meer and ran over to Cagalli. "Cagalli are you okay?" Athrun asked.

"Yup. I'm perfectly comfortable he-" Cagalli said.

"Yeah, _Zala_!" Kai said with hate. "We're perfectly fine without, _you_ AND _your fiancé_, here."

"Who asked you?" Athrun asked angrily.

The two glared at each other…

(A/N)

Sorry the chapters are shorter now but it's summer!


	17. Chapter 17

OMG! I can't believe it's already December! And to everyone who has been waiting for me to update, I am soooo sorry! I really tried to but I couldn't log in for about a month or something during the summr and camp and everything! I know I shouldn't try to excuse myself but I just wnated to say. And I hope you all like this chapter. I lengthened it a bit more so I thought you guys might like that. I have officially changed my writing style to more writing then dialouge. I wrote this before so I just kept it this way. Please review for reviews make me happy!

Chapter 17

"Kai! Athrun! Stop the glaring! We're in public!" Cagalli said pushing them apart.

She let go of Athrun and kept her hand on Kai's chest. "Hey! How come you said _his_ name first?" Athrun asked.

"Sheesh, Athie-poo! Don't be so childish! Tee hee… You are so cute!" Meer said coming over to kiss him, but was pushed away. "Aw! Athrun you're a meanie!"

'And she's calling him immature?' Cagalli and Kai thought. They looked at each other and then looked away blushing. Unfortunately, Athrun saw this. "Um, Cagalli, can I see you for a second." Athrun asked. 'Away from Kai…' he thought.

Before she could respond Athrun had zoomed off to the balcony with Cagalli out of breath. "Cagalli? How come you're hanging out with Kai? We don't like him I thought." Athrun said.

"Athrun? I like Kai. Why don't you? Why do you always insist on us hanging out _together_ all the time now? And alone?" Cagalli insisted, demanding.

"Damn it Cagalli! I'm supposed to protect you! 'Cause… D-Dai-su—" Athrun said blushing like mad.

"Oi! Cagalli! Athrun!" Kira said walking toward his sister.

They hugged. "Hey little brother!" she said. "Athrun was in the middle of telling me something. What was it Athrun?"

"Uh it was…I… N-never mind. I…I mean it's n-nothing," he said.

"Oh my. Athrun is stuttering? What is going on? Would someone please tell me?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing. Just Athrun blabbering on," Kira said.

"C'mon guys. Let's ditch," Athrun said.

"Um… Athrun… Is that okay? I mean your mother went through all that trouble of setting this up," Lacus asked.

"It's fine Lacus. I always do this stuff when it comes to parties with these lame aristocrats," Athrun said.

"Alright. It's fine," Kira said. "All who want to go?"

Kira, Athrun, raised their hands and Lacus half raised her hand (she would go anywhere with Kira but just to be polite she was still hesitant about leaving). "I don't think I'll go. I would rather stay here and dance with Kai," Cagalli said.

Athrun's blood boiled and he saw red. "What the fuck, (sorry guys I know its supposed to be a T rated story but I just had to do that), are you talking about?! Why the hell do you want to be around that good for nothing motherfu—"

Cagalli slapped Athrun. "That's not nice Athrun and you know it's not true! If you'll excuse me. Bye Kira, bye Lacus!" Cagalli said before stalking off.

"Dude! I've never seen her so mad before! What did you do that for?" Kira asked. "And Kai isn't a bad guy. I met him before and he's nice."

"Shut up! I don't care what you're saying about him but who cares about him anyway? And who needs your sister?" Athrun said before going to get his car.

Kira and Lacus both watched him go. "You want to dance?" Kira asked holding out his hand.

"Okay…" Lacus said taking the offered hand.

(Athrun POV)

'God damn it! This is all fucking shit! Good for nothing Kai with his damn lousy friendliness and he's my rival whenever I get a girl. And he started all those rumors about me being a player. Humph. I ought to get him for this! Cagalli's my third girlfriend besides Meer (mentally shivers) and Meyrin… Hm. She was kind of pretty. I wonder if I could make Cagalli jealous by going out with her again! Yeah! Then I could ditch that bitch and get my rightful girlfriend back from that bastard Kai! (Mentally makes punches the air in victory)'

(Normal POV)

"Achoo," Kai said as he sneezed.

"Kai someone must be talking about you," Cagalli said laughing.

'I wonder who…' Kai thought sarcastically.

"Hm… Where is it? Where is it?!" Athrun yelled looking into his fan letters trying to find a certain red-haired girl's number.

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled at someone who was on looking his strange behavior.

"Heh heh," a voice came.

"Who the heck are you?!" Athrun asked before getting ready to beat this guy who dared to laugh at him.

"Ahmed." Was the curt answer he got.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard in the background. Then these fan girls came and started screaming their heads off.

"Whatever," Athrun said responding with another curt answer.

"So… You're looking for this," Ahmed said taking out a letter with neat script on it.

"Did you take that from my locker?!" Athrun demanded.

"No. Seems that you're suitor has become mine…" Ahmed said.

"How did you know that was the one I was looking for. 'Cause you seemed to be longing for her… Nobody can resist her for long…" Ahmed said a look of lust in his eyes.

"Oh? But I have for a year…" Athrun said.

"But you want her now?" Ahmed asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Athrun asked.

"Well I'm going out with her sister and I wouldn't want Meyrin to get hurt too. She's like a sister to me," Ahmed said. "Plus, I think both girls are hot."

Athrun turned his back to Ahmed and reached into his shoes. There he found a hot pink love note with the same writing as Ahmed held. "Ha! I found it and I still have her!" Athrun said jumping for joy.

Then, he turned on his heel and left Ahmed in the hallway.

"Hello?" a girly voice asked.

"Hi Meyrin. It's me, Athrun. I was wondering if you were free on Saturday night…"

* * *

(A/C)

Oh! A cliff hanger! I love writing these though I personally hate reading stories with these. I'll try to update real soon. Besides, I'm really busy cause now I'm taking swimming and basketball and it is so tiring! I had practice at 7 AM today! I mean that is just ridiculous! So... please review. I expect at least 15-20 reviews before I update. I'm thinking of making a update thing where I usually update every two weeks or something so tell me whether I should or not. I also was thinking maybe I shouldn't even write this anymore since nobody seemed to like it. So please review and make me happy so I can go on with this. Thanks and I love you all for staying with me!

Uzamaki-chan


End file.
